Fire Burns Within
by MarvelGeek04
Summary: Cassie Taylor is an inhuman with fire powers. When the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D finds out about her, she does everything she can to escape them. Eventually, she bumps into the Avengers, who she hates. So that will be interesting.


**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers, but I do own Cassie. HA.**

* * *

There are two things that make me different from everyone else: the one strip of red in my hair that I dyed as an act of teenage rebellion, and the fact that I make fire…with my hands. Why? In all honesty, I don't have a clue. When I was seven, about 12 years ago now, I found a crystal in my dad's office. I was playing with it and then dropped it. I remember that smoke poured all around me, and then I was encased in rock. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I was stuck. I felt it deep inside me; the burning, the agonizing pain. It felt like a fire roaring deep inside of me, and it hurt, so much. All I knew was I had to get it out of me. I felt it burst through my body, and it forced the rock open. I collapsed to my hands and knees and gasped for breath. Then I realized the office was on fire. I ran downstairs to my parents and told them. Our house burnt down that day. As you can imagine, this was all very traumatizing for a seven-year-old, and looking back on it now, I can say that was the day my life was ruined.

I finally learnt how to control it, and after 3 primary schools, 5 secondary schools and a diagnosis from a physiatrist that I was a pyromaniac, I have finally gotten to university. It's been a while since my last outburst, and I can now say that I can fully control them. I hate them, but at the same time, they're kind of cool.

For the first time in my life, I had a fresh start. No one knows me here. Going from London to Leeds was a good idea. I've got friends, and in the half a year that I've been here, it's been going well. Except for the part where I don't have a dad anymore.

* * *

"Cassie, you totally have to come out with us tonight." Sasha said.

I groaned, I hate parties and they all know it, "Whhhhhhy?"

"Because you're my wing girl. I need you to tell all the guys who come to you that you're not interested then throw them my way."

"What if I am interested?" I ask.

"When has that ever happened?"

She's right, I generally don't go out with boys, because once, things got a little hot, then they literally got hot. I'd accidently set fire to the bed sheets.

"I'll buy you a coffee tomorrow." Sasha suggested. Damn, the girl new my weak spot.

"Fine, I'll go out with you tonight, but not for long. But don't think I'm doing it for you, this is for the coffee only."

"Awww, love you too Cas." Sasha said as she left my room.

* * *

I had on a short black dress. If it was up to me I would be in jeans and a top, but apparently, I'm not allowed to pick my own clothes anymore. Sasha had come barging into my room about an hour ago with clothes and makeup brushes. Now we're in a very dark and loud club. I signalled to Sasha and her friends that I was going to sit in the corner. Before they could protest I was gone.

From where I was sitting I could see the whole room. I liked this position most, it meant no one could sneak up on me from behind. At one-point Sasha dragged me to the dance floor, and I awkwardly stood there for a bit while she danced with this other guy. Eventually, I got fed up and told her I was going. I sighed in relief as I got outside and away from the beating of the music. There weren't many people on the streets at 11 pm, so it was quite easy to notice the four people that were trailing me. Or was I just being paranoid? There was no reason that they'd be following me (well, except for the fact that I create fire). I'd noticed two of them come out of the club behind me. I didn't catch what the man looked like, but the other was a girl with short, wavy, brown hair. They were laughing with each other. There was someone else who'd started walking in front of me as soon as I had left. She was tall blonde woman. There was a big guy who was probably one of those people who could do a press up with two people on his back on the other side of the street. Something seemed off about them all. I didn't know about the two behind me, but blondey and fitness freak kept putting their hand to their ear and saying things. I didn't like this.

I stopped walking and made it seem like I was taking my phone out. As I scrolled through my contacts for Sasha, the two people behind me walked past. The girl was American, but the man was from here. As they walked past I relaxed a bit, but still sent a text to Sasha saying: I KNOW THIS IS REALLY WEIRD, BUT I THINK PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING ME.

I put my phone away and started walking again. British boy and American girl had stopped and were talking to the side of the pavement, meaning I would have to walk past them again. I decided my best bet would be to act like I had forgotten something in the club, so I turned around to start walking back, but found a middle-aged man standing behind me. I think he had a fake hand.

"Fuck." I'm screwed.

"Cassie Taylor, I'm Agent Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D."

I stared at him blankly.

"huh, I expected some kind of reaction." He says.

The American who was in front of me then speaks, "Hi, I'm Skye- "

The British guy interrupted her, "I thought you were going by Daisy now?"

"I decided to let that be my middle name."

I decide to speak up, but in classic me style, I try to hide how scared I am with humour, "Have the Americans finally invaded then?"

"I like you. I'm Lance Hunter. Been a while since I talked to someone with proper British wit."

"What about Simmons?" The blonde woman was here, now all we're missing is fitness freak.

"She's not that sharp when it comes to sarcasm."

I was just sort of standing there feeling rather out of place when Skye spoke up again.

"We know that you have powers. You're probably terrified right now, I was when I first got my powers. We want to help you, if you came to our base with us the transition would be much easier."

Now I was kind of freaked out. How the hell did they know about my powers, and why did they think I only just got them. Also, why the hell did they think I would come with them?

"I'm not a child. I know not to get into vans with strangers."

"It's not a van, it's a flying pod thingy." Coulson said. Then he touched his ear again. Then I heard a click behind me. I turned around and there was fitness freak. Holding a gun to my head.

* * *

 **A/N: If you've read my other story 'Agents of Hells Kitchen' then I don't have a clue if this is going to take place in the same universe. I guess we'll just have to see.**


End file.
